


Back to Mars

by dysthe



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysthe/pseuds/dysthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda Mars'a Profesör olarak döndüğünde herkes onu açık kollarla karşılamaz ancak genç kadın prenses yıllarını geride bırakmış, yeri için savaşır.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Mars

**Author's Note:**

> Daha önce çok minik 405 fanfiction parçaları yazmıştım ama seven'ı bır açınca aşkım kabardı!
> 
> Simple Life - Casey Abrams

Miranda ayağında topukluları, şık bir kalem etek bacaklarını sararken hızlı adımlarla merdivenleri çıkıyorken bir yandan da gençliğinde bıraktığını sandığı gergin hisle yutkunur. Melekler okulundayken zaten Miss Danielle'in ofisine gitmek hep stresli bir iş olmuş, üzerine bir de _profesör_ olarak deneyimli kadının karşına çıkmak onu iyice geriyordur. Miranda masada yıllarca çalışmış, üst kademelere yükseldikçe aslında mutlu olmadığını fark edince önce sahaya şimdi ise akademiye dönmüştür. Şimdi ise ne kadar çok zaman değişimi olursa olsun hep en mutlu ve dolu yıllarını geçirdiği okula geri dönecektir.

_"Dalton bana her şeyi anlat!"_

_Yakışıklı adam bir an gözlerini kırpıştırarak Miranda'ya bakar sonra sırıtır._

_"Bizim boyutta doğmamışım ben aslında, annem-"_

_"Dalton!"_

_Miranda sinirle feryat edince genç adam sırıtmasını içten bir gülümsemeye çevirir ve mutfak masasına tünemiş genç kadına döner._

_"Miranda eğitmenlik senin içinde var. İnan çok iyi olacaksın, bütün kızlar sana tapacak, erkekler her 14 Şubat haftası sana çikolatalar yollayacak."_

_Miranda iç çekerken masadan iner, çekingen bir gülümseme dudaklarına yerleşirken tekrar coşarak konuşur._

_"Sen yine de anlat her şeyi!"_

_Dalton bir kahkaha atarken prensesine bakar, genç kadının kaybettiği heyecanı parlayan gözlerinde bir an görürken karar verir. Miranda harika olacaktır._

"Merhaba Miranda."

Miss Danielle her daim düzenli ve tertipli masasından kalkar ve Miranda'nın elini sıkarken genç kadın ışıldar, Miss Danielle olgunlaşmış ruhun altında öğrencisini görürken kapı açılır.

"Danielle ders programlarını onayladım ama Boyut ve Evren Bilimi ile Sihir bana ulaşmadı?"

Tanıdık sesin lafı daha da tanıdık sarışınla bakışlarını kesişmesiyle yarıda kesilir, Miranda hafif bir gülümsemeyle konuşur.

"Özür dilerim Profesör ama biliyorsunuz durumum son anda kesinleşti.."

Robert Cudrow, uzun yıllardır İksir profesörü ve son yıllarda Miss Danielle'ın ısrarlarıyla müdür yardımcılığı yapıyordur, Miranda'nın uzattığı dosyayı alır.

"Elbette Miss Sinclair ancak artık bir profesörsünüz ve bana Profesör demenize gerek yok."

Gelen cevapla Miranda hafifçe kaşlarını çatar, tamam adamla hiç bir zaman en yakın arkadaşlar olmamışlardır ama sahada çalışmaları olmuştur, akademide de yolları kesişmiştir, bunun ne olduğunu anlayamazken lise yıllarına dönen genç kadın _sevimlilikle_ cevaplar.

"Elbette Robert, siz de bana Miranda diyin lütfen.",

Miss Danielle arkada gözlüklerini düzeltirken ikiliyi böler, Sihir programını Robert'a uzatırken Miranda hafifçe nefesini bırakarak Miss Danielle'a döner, Robert çıkar.


End file.
